Choose Your Own Adventure: The 100 Season 5
by tvstatic
Summary: If you are familiar with the Choose your own adventure style of book, I am trying to emulate that here for The 100 Season 5. I hope to make it as realistic as possible, with a small twist of humor at times. You have to follow the directions at the end - this will NOT work like a standard read every chapter consecutively. You will have to bounce around as instructed.
1. The Beginning

CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE!

This is a fun concept I wanted to try (formatting issues and organizational concerns I have been having to be, for the moment, cast aside and thrown to the wind) to give you the chance to choose your "ultimate season 5". Much like the Choose Your Own Adventure series (or, what I remember from it) the story might end up taking a surprising turn and not go where you wanted it to go! So, its going to be a mix of a little serious and a little funny (I hope). Plus, it gives me a chance to consider all the different permutations that Season 5 could have...

One final comment and a request - HELP me choose the adventure! Please in a review include what the "next choices" should be or what you want them to be - I don't think I will include the options until I have finished the next chapters, so that I actually consider the permutations and not just the other options. I am genuinely nervous about my first attempt at this format... so please, wish me luck! or, don't. The choice is yours!

Clarke sat there, soaking in the sun in her small patch of Eden, holding the radio to her chest and staring off into the sky. To feel that hope, then to have that hope replaced with the fear of a new threat left her heart thudding loudly and her pulse quickened.

Back in the rover as she carefully hid the vehicle halfway in a cave where it was easily camouflaged with some fallen trees and branches, Clarke looked intently at Madi. Madi didn't quite understand all that was happening but was taking Clarke's instructions seriously, silently working on unloading the equipment. Clarke grabbed the radio. Staring at it now, she wondered to herself if she had, inadvertently through attempting to keep her sanity and tell herself her friends were alive... if she had risked Madi's safety by bringing this prisoner ship to Earth. She cursed herself silently in her head, suddenly retreating into her old habit of blaming herself simply for having feelings, for listening to what her heart needed in attempting to contact the Ring. She furrowed her brow, trying to remember of all she had shared with Bellamy over the past six years. It was, unfortunately, nearly everything. Updates on what they had found that day in the woods, stories about Madi, her own loneliness... and of course, their current location.

It was possible, she realized, as her and Madi silently prepared their weapons, that Bellamy had heard all of her messages. It was equally possible, of course, that these prisoners had heard them and... of course, the sad realization she refused to let take a hold of her, that nobody was hearing her messages, because the communications link failure had meant her friends had suffocated in space. She shook her head of that notion quickly.

She had to come up with a plan to defeat the enemy. She hadn't had to do that in a very long time.

Option 1: Bellamy has been able to hear all of Clarke's messages. Please proceed to 3.2.1.

Option 2: Bellamy has not been able to hear any of Clarke's messages. Please proceed to 3.2.2


	2. 321: Bellamy Hears

3.2.1: Bellamy has heard Clarke's messages

Bellamy had barely functioned the months after they returned to the Ring.

Everybody knew why, and they wanted him to deal with this in his own way. Plus, as Raven and Monty had agreed - the less activity he did, the less oxygen they used. Raven knew it would be difficult to manage oxygen on the Ring, but she had no idea how difficult the first few weeks would be. Oxygen on the Ring was extremely slow to rotate through the ship. They had to start section by section and check for breaches as well, since the separation of the original stations from the Ring had caused significant damages to a significant portion of the ship. The work was difficult, labor intensive, and required welding with Raven's expertise. With Monty out of commission due to his extremely damaged hands, Raven found herself relying on Murphy and Echo more than she could have ever predicted. Murphy, actually, had proven himself most useful in his ability to stay calm under pressure, and Echo's physical strength made the work much easier even as she adjusted to artificial gravity. Plus, the work required oxygen. So every day, Raven and Monty would discuss the most critical tasks, and would divide into what could be done and what had to wait for another day of oxygen. Bellamy was either sleeping, or staring at the tin can ceiling most days. Harper convinced him to eat some food and drink some water once a day and otherwise, he was silent, brooding, and in mourning. That suited Monty and Raven just fine. If he had been less depressed, angry, restless even - it might delay the work.

Eventually, they were able to open more sections of the Ring. They finally were able to open the command center, several months in. With careful oxygen use and sealing the various breaches, they were able to move freely around the Ring, for the most part.

Emori had been given the task of scrounging for certain parts for one of Raven's projects - to locate a certain piece of technology and bring it to her. The command center was a mess of course, but there were many nooks and crannies and Emori diligently pursued her task, when she heard something strange, a crackling noise.

She spun around. Nobody was there.

She heard it again. Crackling. She walked towards it, and on a table, sat a piece of tech, crackling away. All of a sudden, it spoke to her.

"Bellamy?"

Emori jumped back, alarmed. She was certain she heard Clarke's voice through the tech. Murphy had explained such communications to her, but also explained movies and she wasn't sure what this was. It crackled again.

"I'm alive, Bellamy. I survived Praimfaya with the nightblood. Can you hear me?"

It was Clarke. She was sure of it now.

With that, Emori walked out of the room and straight to Murphy.

"John... Clarke, she is alive."

"Ha ha, Emori, nice one. I'm not sure you quite understand jokes."

"No, I heard it. On a piece of tech. Just now. The nightblood, she survived."

Murphy's eyes changed in an instant. "Show me."

They observed carefully now the radio. It had now gone silent.

"I heard it here, John. I know I did."

"I believe you. It seems impossible... but it's Clarke, that asshole would of course survive the nuclear apocalypse so that she could inherit the Earth. And meanwhile we are stuck floating around in this tin can while Bellamy mopes about his lost girlfriend and sister."

"What did you say?"

Bellamy was standing at the door, eyes burning into theirs.

"Bellamy, stop being such a dick. I was just commenting on the fact you better snap out of it quick, and possibly hadn over your food ration for today and tomorrow, because we have some news you want to hear."

"What?"

"Where is your food ration?"

"Have it. You know I'm not eating it anyways."

"Great, thanks. We've been hungry doing all the work around here. You can finally start pulling your weight Bellamy, because Clarke is alive. She was asking for you on the radio."

"Fuck off Murphy." Bellamy turned to leave.

Emori felt undeniably bad about this. Bellamy had always been kind to her - they made space for her and John to survive and worse it was at the cost of him losing Clarke.

"Bellamy, it's true. I heard her. She said the nightblood worked. She was asking for you. I didn't know how to use the tech, so I found Murphy, and when we came back in it was silent. It wasn't crackling."

Bellamy looked doubtfully at them both. "Look Bellamy, we don't care if you think we are playing games. Why don't you mope around in here for a while, and see if you can hear it for yourself."

Murphy and Emori left him there, standing several feet from the radio. Then, all of a sudden... it crackled.

Bellamy looked at the radio like the sun was shining warmth on his face, and he heard, in a sad voice - "I hope you hear this Bellamy. You did the right thing. You saved our friends. Thank you."


	3. 322: Bellamy Doesnt Hear

3.3.1: Bellamy doesn't hear any of the messages

Everybody knew the less activity they did, the less oxygen they used. The first few wees on the Ring were spent limiting activity and maximizing certain priority activities. Raven knew it would be difficult to manage oxygen on the Ring, but she had no idea how difficult the first few weeks would be. Oxygen on the Ring was extremely slow to rotate through the ship. They had to start section by section and check for breaches as well, since the separation of the original stations from the Ring had caused significant damages to a significant portion of the ship. The work was difficult, labor intensive, and required welding with Raven's expertise. It was also exhausting as your body screamed out in oxygen deprivation.

Bellamy, for his part, got to work quickly. In his eyes, he grieved his loss, but his body was willing to do whatever work was necessary, when necessary, and that meant helping Raven and Echo with repairs. Murphy, as it turned out was not only a good cook but was becoming relatively good at first aid. He did a bit of reading and helped with Monty's injuries. Monty screamed in agony when his hands were touched, or came into contact with anything. Murphy looked at them grimly occasionally, but continued attempts at treatment. Murphy knew losing a hand, or two, was not going to be helpful in space. Emori and Harper worked on the algae farm with specific instructions from Monty.

By the time six months had passed, they had accomplished all of the big tasks.

They tried the communications room a few times. Bellamy, still grieving for Clarke, had held out hope he might be able to get in contact with Octavia. Monty however had, as kindly as he could, pointed out that Ring had never received communications from Earth before praimfaya - with the radiation, there was basically zero chance they would get anything from a bunker two miles below ground. So that was quickly abandoned in favor of other, more pressing tasks. Plus, it seemed all the wires had been completely fried - by what, Monty wasn't sure. There was always something threatening to kill them on the ground, and space was no different.

Several times a month, the water system would break down. They would be nearly dead of dehydration and were drinking their own urine more than a few times the first two years. The first time, nobody would look at each other despite Bellamy's insistence on these measures. But by the second, third, and fourth times people were more relaxed - calling it "homemade lemonade". Thankfully Raven was able to fix the problem with help from Monty whose hands were still formed into tight claws but were able to touch things more easily. People may not have been trying to kill them, but they were certainly struggling every day to survive. By year 2, the group was exhausted, tense, and anger started to rise.


End file.
